The First Time Someone Asked
by Femvamp
Summary: Elizabeth Keen nearly laughed the first time someone asked. Takes place after the end of season 2 . No Pairing. No excuse for this one. *Oneshot*


Title: The First Time Someone Asked.

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: The Blacklist

Disclaim: I disclaim - I do not own this show.

Spoilers: End of Season 2

Pairing - None really.

Note: I have no excuse for this but it was just something running around my head.

* * *

Elizabeth Keen nearly laughed out loud the first time someone asked her.

She had been on the run with Raymond Reddington for nearly two months before they came out of hiding. Of course there were levels of "out of hiding" and what that meant for them was no more in the middle of nowhere cabins.

Raymond had smiled at her with that devilish smile of his and told her to buy herself a party dress. At first she had thought he was crazy but then he handed her a wad of cash and a bank book. It had taken him a moment to explain what the bank book was for.

The big lie.

He was making sure it became the truth. If the Director wanted to turn her into a deep cover spy and a paid assassin they would just go ahead and let him. They were going to make her the best deep cover spy the world had ever known. At least on paper. As he explained it; it kept the dogs at bay. Fear did that sometimes. Almost half the rumors about Raymond Reddington were untrue.

Elizabeth made a point to remember to ask him which half.

They arrived fashionably late and Raymond made it a point to make it as grand an entrance as possible. He introduced Elizabeth to everyone but she could see that it wasn't needed. People read the newspapers and watched the news. Her story, whether true or not, was what good gossip was made of. Eventually Red left her to her own devices and went to take care of whatever business he needed to take care of. Elizabeth sat at a table happy to be alone for a moment and drank her very expensive wine when a man sat down next to her.

"May I help you?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Ahh yes you can." He smiled back, "I am wondering if you are for sale?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but pause at what he said. Her natural reaction was to reach for the gun she always carried. Even in this over expensive dress she had on she made sure it left room for her to carry. Old habits die hard. Plus she felt safer with a gun. She could protect herself and Red if necessary.

"I see my English is no good." He paused, "I want to know if you work for other people besides Mr. Reddington?"

"You want to hire me for a job?" Elizabeth almost laughed at the situation.

"Yes."

That was when Elizabeth noticed how handsome the man was but then money tended to do that. It softened the rough edges fine clothes covered up the hardness of a black soul.

"And what is this job?"

"I wish you to kill my wife."

"Ahhh Sorry Bartholomew, Lizzie doesn't do divorces." Raymond walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder that was part comforting but was also meant to be a sign of ownership. At one point Elizabeth would have been annoyed at him but right now she was too amused to be annoyed, "Hire a lawyer like you did with the last two. It would be cheeper. Lizzie is out of your price range anyway."

"I meant no offense Red." The man stood up and then nodded at Elizabeth who nodded back.

"No offense taken. I see Mrs. Bartholomew number four is waiting for you. She is very pretty I can see why you want to rid yourself of number three."

Elizabeth finally let out a small chuckle when the man left and saw the look of amusement was in Raymond's eyes as well. "I can't leave you alone for a moment."

"Apparently not."

"So were you going to take him up on his offer?"

"To kill his wife? What number three." Elizabeth paused "What happened to number one and two by the way."

"They both divorced him and took half his fortune."

"No wonder he wants to kill the latest one."

"I don't think his net worth can handle another divorce. Stupid man cheating on a beautiful woman like Clarice. Who will divorce him and take half his fortune when she finds out he is cheating on her."

"And how will she find out?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Who do you think I was just talking to?"

Elizabeth just laughed.

"Oh and she wants to hire you for a job."


End file.
